Valerie's Fall
by GhostDog401
Summary: He had saved her... Her worse enemy had saved her life. Why? She didn't know, but she didn't care. She was too busy worry about how for a split second she had been dead, lost, gone... COMPLETE!
1. Falling

**Okay so this was a fic that I worked on everytime I had writer's block (so yes some chapters will be a bit better than others depending on when I wrote it so ya) This is also a short fic only 4 chapters long, but please bare with me.**

**Chapter 1: Falling**

Valerie gasped as some hunter ghost in a metal suit shot at her, she watched as it whizzed by her head barely missing its mark.

Still she managed to keep her composer and cockily said, "hey ghost scum, that the best you got? I shoot better than that and guess what, I'm a girl!"

"You will pay for that insult!" The ghost yelled, little did Valerie realize how true that was about to become.

"Hey Skulker," another voice joined into the battle. "I knew you were bad, I just didn't realize you could be taken down by a girl."

"Ghost boy!" Valerie growled taking her eyes off the other ghost and aiming to fire at him. That was her mistake, the second she was looking the other way Skulker fired, knocking her off her bored and sending her tumbling to the water below. She gasped and waved her arms frantically trying to stop herself, she looked up to see the ghost boy's eyes widen, like he cared, and dive for her only to be stopped by a blast from the Skulker ghost.

Then she hit the water, bubbles swirled up around her and the world began to go black, her helmet soon began to fill with water and she gasped, desperately she tried to swim up for air, but she was too weak and it felt like something had broken. She just kept tumbling head over heel over and over again, soon she couldn't tell up for down, and she just kept sinking. She saw the slow darkness of death sneak up on her and after giving up the fight, let the darkness over take her and felt herself sink into the murky water, confined with her death, not ready, but confined or so she thought.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this expect an update tomorrow**


	2. Saved

**Hey everybody I am doing a story/spin off series of DP with MariaAnderson8998/MariaPhantom8998, EmberMcLain13 (or 14 gah I always forget!)/Fantasypen21, and Turkeyhead987. It's called HUNTED, there's a link on my profile, under DeviantArt and Youtube, click on the link to the ff profile. **

**ANYWAYS ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter 2: Saved**

Danny's eyes widened as he watched Valerie tumble into the waters below, frantically he tried to fly to catch her, but was stopped by Skulker.

"Hello whelp, ready to fight?"

"Not now we can fight for my pelt or head or whatever later," again he tried to dive for Valerie, watching in horror as she hit the water like a torpedo, splashing water up around her.

However again Skulker stopped him, shooting him across the sky. "She's just a human, ghost boy, she's not worth it."

"Skulker," Danny said through clenched teeth. "Leave or I swear I will find a way to kill you."

"Oh ya whelp, make me," he replied cockily.

With a glare of anger, Danny's eyes glowed furiously and he opened his mouth and with a burst of adrenaline let out a ghostly wail to top all his others. It sent Skulker flying, his suit seemed to disappear leaving a little green blob floating in the air, he was slightly blurred and groaning.

Leaving Skulker to his fate Danny dived into the water. He quickly saw Valerie floating down to the bottom of the lake, he swam faster and faster. He could no longer see bubbles rising from her mouth indicating that she was no longer breathing.

_No, no, no_, He thought as he grabbed her, by the waist and flew her up out of the water to dry land. He removed her helmet and water flowed out of it. Her face was so pale and cold. He checked for a heartbeat, nothing. Gasping he quickly summoned an ectoblast and tried shocking her, like he had seen other people do in movies and stuff, suddenly she was back. Sighing with relief he checked to see if she was breathing, nothing. Fear and panic began to rise in his throat as he began CPR, she couldn't die, not after he had just saved her.

"Come on Val," He said to himself, through his tears. "Come back, please."

But nothing happened, he sat back and cried, he had failed, he had let someone die. Suddenly he heard a cough, then more coughing. He lifted his head to see Valerie slowly sitting up coughing loudly and spitting up water. That's when she saw him.

But much to his surprise, she didn't attack him. Instead she laid down her head and cried. The Red Huntress cried. Danny blinked, "Val are you, are you okay?" He asked her slowly.

Much to his surprise again, she didn't snap at him, but instead began to mutter, "I was dead, for a couple seconds I was dead. Wasn't I? I was dead, gone."

Danny blinked unsure of what to say, but Valerie kept talking. "Then you my worst enemy, you of all people rescued me. Why? I've hurt you and those you love, why did you help me?"

She looked up at him through tear blurred eyes, clearly expecting an answer.

Danny shrugged, "It's my job. I protect people, even ghost hunters like you. I don't want to see anyone hurt and I almost failed at that, I almost let you die and all because I couldn't catch you. All because I wasn't good enough." Danny cried curling up into a ball, water dripped from his hair and clothes and for once the Hunter and the Prey were silent, and enjoyed the silence, for once they didn't.

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**Namara Jane Knight: **lol, okay here you it's COUNTINUED!

**Ry22: **lol, I like Val too. She doesn't get enough credit….

**Dezzi Star: **lol well the waitings over, here you go!

**MariaPhantom8998: **lol, I will as you say AHHHHHHHHHHH UPDATE!

**He he oops, I made every reply start with lol….**

**So what'd you think, EPIC, good, okay, horrible, please tell me (in the nicest way possible) XD anyways REVIEW!**


	3. Why?

**This is from Valerie's point of view (however it's still in third person) **

**Me: *blinks* did that make sense?**

**Computer Me: Nope!**

**Me: *glares* I wasn't asking you, go back to surfing the web or something. Anyways as O was saying it's in Valerie's Point of View, but it's in Third Person, of when Phantom saved her and then some**

**Computer Me: IT STILL DOESN'T SENSE!**

**Me: SHUT-UP! **

**Chapter 3: Why?**

Valerie was faintly aware of strong arms grabbing her and pulling her up to the surface, that was her last memory, the next thing she knew she was coughing loudly, and spewing up water all over the ground. She looked around slowly, then she saw him Phantom, why was he here? Then an impossible thought came to her. He had saved her, he had saved his enemy. That's when she broke down, she had almost died, no correction she was sure that for a short period of time she had been dead, gone, lost from the world. Then her worst enemy, the one she had sworn to destroy, had saved her.

Finally Phantom pulled her out of her thoughts, "Val are you, are you okay?" He asked slowly.

Valerie knew that usually she would snap at him, tell him not to call her Val and so on, but this time it was different this time she just kept looking down and muttered, "I was dead, for a couple seconds I was dead. Wasn't I? I was dead, gone."

Danny blinked unsure of what to say, but Valerie kept talking. "Then you my worst enemy, you of all people rescued me. Why? I've hurt you and those you love, why did you help me?"

She looked up at him her vision blurry from tears, and ignoring the confusion and surprise, begged with her eyes for an answer.

Phantom looked at her for a second then shrugged, "It's my job. I protect people, even ghost hunters like you. I don't want to see anyone hurt and I almost failed at that, I almost let you die and all because I couldn't catch you. All because I wasn't good enough." Phantom cried curling up into a ball, water dripped from his hair and clothes and for once the Hunter and the Prey were silent, and enjoyed the silence, for once they didn't fight.

Finally Valerie broke the silence and said softly, "thank you." Not even caring that Phantom was crying AND showing emotions something a ghost shouldn't be able to do.

Phantom looked up at her shocked, "what?"

"I said thank you, if you had held a grudge and decided to let me die." She took a shaking breath and continued, "If it wasn't for you I would, I would be-" She stopped and took a deep breath as Phantom finished for her.

"You would be dead."

She nodded, "I mean how could you forgive me, I've hunted you ever since I found out about you, how could you just save me?"

Phantom looked at her, his emerald green eyes were happy as if he had waited forever to tell her this and he answered, "You had my forgiveness the moment you attack me."

Valerie blinked and looked at him surprised, she opened her mouth to ask him why, but before she could darkness began to creep into her eyes and again she was wrapped in the blanket of sleep, but this time death couldn't reach her and she knew this.

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**MariaAnderson8998: **Lol, no actually the end has a HUGE twist, but you'll have to wait for it. Actually I am a complete supporter of DxS, however I do like writing a tiny bit of DxV fluff every now and then, but it always turns into DxS (usually, not in this story. But this is not a DxV focused story)

**Aslan333: **Thanks

**BlueCalumon: **Don't worry, people rarely die in my stories. And even when they do I usually bring them back somehow or another. (I don't like killing people XD) or I have it turn into a happy-ish ending like I did in _Gone. _The only stories I can think of where someone truly dies are _The Hybrid Wars _and _Failure. _(Ironically Failure is one of my better stories ^^;)

**Ry22: **Yep XD it's always DxS this. DxS that. Or DANNY AND SAM FINALLY KISSED *fangirl squeal* Ya you get the point… I've done three other stories that are Valerie based, she's just such a fun character. *thinks* Now that I think about it one of those stories really needs a second chapter *adds to, To Do List* There (Don't get me wrong I totally support DxS, but I love to play with Val's feelings XD)

**Namara Jane Knight: **Lol don't worry there are two more chapters after this one I think

**ThePurpleSuperCow: **Lol, yes there is more EPICNESS!

**FloridaPhantomGirl: **:D he he it is fun to do…

**Tatiana Eleyna: **Thanks, here you go

**Dezzi Star: **Um actually yes NORMALLY he does turn human after it. However there was a time in TUE where he didn't (only after he used it twice on Dark Dan) and another also in TUE where he only turns halfway (which is weird, it was probably an accident, but who cares. It was cool! XD)

**DJ: **Lol, hmm I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say you like … like pie! and Valerie! and pie! and this story! Oh and pie! XD

**Melissa: **Wow Mel, Skulker much. *eyes suddenly glow dark yellow* GET OUT OF HER SKULKER! *attacks*

**WhatNooooI'mNotACONTRACTOR: **Lol, that's something I've never heard before, but I like it. Short chapters are like popcorn, you need lots of them to make you full. I really do like it!

**Desire Phantom: **Thanks I will

**Anyways, I promise you guys this won't end as a clique story. Trust me the ending has a twist…sort of.**

**~Ghosty has left leaving this comment…**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Reading

**Okay people there is one more chapter after this and that's it. The chapter is more of a bonus chapter, but I thought it put a good twist on the story so ya. **

**Sorry guys, but this story is almost over *sobs***

**Chapter 4: Reading**

When Valerie finally awoke again she was in her house, her leg was in a splint and she quickly looked around for Phantom. He wasn't there, but there was a note. Picking it up she slowly read,

_Valerie,_

_Other than your leg (which is broken and should probably be checked out, something tells me the splint I made won't do) your fine. A few minor scrapes and bruises, but other than that (and your leg) you're in tip top shape._

_I'm sorry that I couldn't be there when you woke up, but I had to—_

Valerie squinted the next couple lines were blurred she could make out the words "meet" and "friends." She almost laughed,

"_Great," _she thought. _"The ghost kid has friends, what next."_

After wrapping that around her mind she continued to read,

_Anyways, you should be fine and don't worry about school I um sort of overshadowed some people and took care of it. So ya feel free to um you know rest for a couple days and get your leg taken care of. Please don't kill me_

Valerie face palmed, the stupid ghost had overshadowed people in her school and had expected her to be okay with it. Sighing she looked at her leg, there was nothing she could do right now, beside read so that's what she did.

_I guess I'll see in a couple days for better or for worse._

_~Phantom_

Valerie sighed and looking at the note crumbled it in her hand and threw it into a trash can.

"Whatever Phantom," she spoke out loud. "You may have saved my life, but your still a threat to Amity Park and so as long as you're out there expect to be hunted." She winced as a jolt of pain shot up her leg. "As soon as my leg's healed." she finished stupidly as she reached for her cell phone to call her dad.

_Boy, _she thought. _Am I gonna have A LOT of explaining to do._

***sobs* So yep other then the bonus chapter coming up this story is completely done *sobs some more* and just so people don't ask me a thousand million times I am not doing a sequel, at least not until I am caught up in my other stories. **

**This is supposed to be in between D-Stabilized and Phantom Planet, or right before D-Stabilized I don't know….**

**So ya, if people can give me an idea I may do a sequel. Until then this is the end, and then the bonus chapter….**

**Now on to happier things**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**ThePurpleSuperCow: ***blushes* Thanks, it kind of just came to me one day

**Melissa: ***sarcastic* Suuureee you were just joking around. *fires ectoblast and watches as you get shot back and no ghost comes out of you* Oh um he he *blushes* oops

**Phoenix: **Ooooooh I want a cupcake! *grabs for cupcake*

**DJ: **Wow, you really like pie… *thinks* I wonder if you were to die and come back as a ghost would your obsession be pie? *giggles* BEWARE! I AM THE PIE GHOST! FEAR MY PIES OF TERROR!

**WhatNooooI'mNotACONTACTOR: **Lol, ya I write short chapters all the time….it drives my readers crazy

**BlueCalumon: ***sighs* I'm sorry this story is almost done…..

**Darkangeloflove15: **Thanks, sadly though this story is almost done…..

**.my: **Lol, don't worry you're not messed up. I've done it before, um twice I think. Both times with Danny, in my first series, but then I had him come back.

**Aslan333: **Thanks

**Namara Jane Knight:**Lol, sorry you see I wrote this before so ya I have no control over how long the chapters are…..

**Desiree Phanotm: **He he, I have read your story and I LOVE IT! At first I thought it was going to be clique with the field trip thing, but then I started to read it and I LOVED IT! YOU MUST UPDATE!

**Turkeyhead987: ***blinks* Your pan has a mouth….?

**NOW PEOPLE REVIEW!**


	5. Bonus Clockwork

**Okay people so here is the bonus chapter and this confirms that if there is a sequel Val will not find out Danny's secret sorry.**

**Bonus Chapter: Clockwork**

Clockwork blinked and rewound the scene before him. How had this happened? How had he not seen it happening? He was supposed to know everything?

Just moments before he had watched as a new ghost began to form. It was a girl she had dark skin and black hair, but suddenly she had disappeared. She, the girl that was supposed to die, hadn't, she was supposed to become a ghost and live on with her obsession of destroying Phantom, but somehow Phantom had stopped that.

He had made it so that she had lived and he didn't know how, which greatly bugged him. Finally he sided and waved the picture away. There was nothing he could do know, maybe he didn't know everything or maybe he did and Phantom just had a chance to prove him wrong.

Whatever it was Clockwork thought it was best for everyone, from young Miss. Grey to Phantom.

"Yes," He said to himself looking at one of the screens as he watched Phantom turn the Earth intangible. "It's for the best."

**So what did you think? Also sadly people this is the last chapter. *sighs* And I really don't think I am going to do a sequel sorry guys. ^^; As much as I want to this story just doesn't end right for it. So ya….. sorry. **

**Hey here's an idea maybe I'll do another bonus chapter of the story from Skulker's eyes, hmm that's a thought….. If you like that idea tell me**

**So I guess it's on to REVIEW REPLIES! For the last time *sobs* :'( (or not depending if I do the Skulker bonus chapter)**

**Nycorrall: **Well here you go a chapter (it also may be the last depending)

**Turkeyhead987: **You are really random….

**ReneeSpector: **lol, no it is not

**ThePurpleSuperCow: **You're welcome it's always nice to finish a fic, but it's always a little sad too….

**Namara Jane Knight: **1. Sorry this chapters short too -_-, so ya. 2. Yes Valerie is stubborn that way…

**Melissa: ***blinks* Are you sure? Because you sure seem like Skulker.

Mel: YES!

Me: Hmmm okay, but I've got my eye on you.

**Cotom: **Lol, I WANT MY CUPCAKE! Anyways your review was incredibly random…..I LOVE IT!

**DJ the Pie Ghost: **lol, I see you like the title I made up for you.

**WhatNoooI'mNotACONTRACTOR: **lol I love revealing fics (at least writing them) but ya I'm not doing a sequel

**BlueCalumon: **Hmmm I like that idea, but I really don't think I'm gonna do a sequel. However I will keep your idea in my mind and who knows maybe I will write it someday. Also thanks for the favorite!

**MariaPhantom8998: ***gulps and hides* Umimnotdoingasquel.

Maria: Um say that a little slower

Me: I'm not doing a sequel *closes eyes and prepares to run*

Maria: WHAT! *wields baseball bat*

Me: *runs, oh and screams as fast as I can*

**Aslan333:** Thanks

***sighs* yep so that's it for now, however as I was going through reviews I came across BlueCalumon's again, who had a great idea of how Valerie should think a little bit more about what Phantom did. So who knows maybe someday when I'm all caught up on my stories I'll continue this. And then theirs that other bonus chapter I may do…..**

**So ya see ya (at least for now)**

**~Ghosty (another fic done!)**


	6. Bonus Skulker

**YOU GUYS SHOULD ALL GO THANK ****BlueCalumon SHE INSPIRED ME! SSHE MADE IT SO THAT THE SEQUEL THAT WAS NEVER SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN IS HAPPENING! IT'S ALMOST DONE TOO! XD So go thank her/him!**

**BlueCalumon This and the Sequel is for you!**

**Bonus Chapter 2: Skulker**

Skulker stared at the red ghost hunter and evil smile playing across his lips as he fired at her. She gasped as the shot missed her by inches, but still managed to stay calm as she yelled cockily, "hey ghost scum, that the best you got? I shoot better than that and guess what, I'm a girl!"

"You will pay for that insult!" Skulker yelled his eyes burning with fury.

"Hey Skulker," Skulker looked up to see the ghost child, and he smiled this was his lucky day. "I knew you were bad, I just didn't realize you could be taken down by a girl."

"Ghost boy!" He watched as the girl turned on Phantom instead and took that chance to fire. To send hr tumbling down to the waters below. He smiled evilly as he turned on Phantom, but Phantom wasn't trying to fight him. No, he was going after the girl, his eyes wide in fear. Quickly Skukler's eyes

"Hello whelp, ready to fight?"

"Not now we can fight for my pelt or head or whatever later," again he tried to dive for the girl, watching in horror as she hit the water like a torpedo, splashing water up around her.

However again Skulker stopped him, this time he leveled his gun and shot him across the sky, "She's just a human, ghost boy, she's not worth it."

"Skulker," The ghost child said through clenched teeth, his eyes glowing brightly. "Leave or I swear I will find a way to kill you."

"Oh ya whelp, make me," he replied cockily, Skulker instantly knew he had said the wrong thing when, because Phantom's eyes flared, and with a strength Skulker didn't even know the ghost child had, sent him flying across the sky, in a swirl of green sound waves.

He screamed as he felt his suit dissolve into nothingness, _please have it stop. _He begged silently in his mind to weak and beaten to even talk. Finally it was over, his vision was blurry and the ghost child was nowhere. Groaning he slowly floated to Fenton Works, back to the Ghost Portal, back home. One thing was in his mind though, and that was that Ember was never going to let him live this down and he was right.

So when the ghost child came into the Ghost Zone a couple months later, powerless and helpless, he jumped at the chance to get even, but as all his plans always had, he had failed. Helping his enemy in the process, and giving more blackmail to Ember.

But he had found something else, the moment he set foot in the Ghost Zone; he saw the blurry image of a ghost forming. It looked an awfully like the female ghost hunter. He looked again and it was gone. Shaking his head he looked around, had he imagined it? Or had Phantom changed the time line? Had he changed that human's fate, his enemy's fate?

He looked around once more before continuing on the way. It wasn't his mystery to figure out. All he wanted now was a new suit, he hated being less than a foot tall, and his squeaky voice didn't help matters.

**Nycorrall: **Lol well guess what thanks to an awesome reviewer there is going to be a sequel! :D I am so excited and I'm writing it XD

**KTrevo: **Lol, yep here's the Skulker Chapter

**Melissa: **I know that Clockwork's not evil…..Also I know you aren't Skulker now, I've trapped him in my story XD

Tiny Skulker: LET ME GO!

**Phoenix: **Lol! CUPCAKES! And glad you liked my picture! I LOVE THE BOX GHOST! He's the best villain ever! BEWARE!

**Turkeyhead987: **lol um okay….

**Namara Jane Knight: **Lol, I AM DOING A SEQUEL! THANKS TO **BlueCalumon **SHE/HE IS AWESOME!

**Cherry Cat my: **lol, well you are getting your sequel! Also I just put spaces instead of dots, that should work

**Jordylilly777: **Thanks

**Crystalzap: **Yes I know it was short sorry…

**The sequel will be called, **_**Valerie's Thoughts. **_**It will be out soon, I'll post here when it is out! XD**


End file.
